Songless Nightingale
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: She was taken. She was his prisoner. Everyday she waits for him to kill her. He doesn't. The wait itself is torture. He knows and enjoys it. She hated him. Any chance she got she told him so. He found it amusing. He was her enemy. He taunted her. He was evil. He talked to her. She still hated him. Then one day, he set her free...but she found herself not wanting to leave him.


I had writers block, so I started a new story to try and get out of it- This is what I thought of. Don't kill me! I promise I will update my other stories as soon as I can~

I don't own Inuyasha

_**Story**_

Before she even opened her eyes, she was aching. Her whole body was sore, and her head was hurting. A chill was upon her skin that wouldn't go away, and the surface beneath her was pointy and itchy. She released a groan of discomfort, and moved her arms, to release the cramps in her muscles. Her flesh grated across small rough texture, like sand, and she stopped, not wanting to cut herself. She smell of moisture and dampness filled her nostril, along with the stench of dirt, sweat, vomit, ammonia, and other scents that caused her nose to burn.

Her eyes peeled open, and she resisted the urge to reach up and rub away the crust from her eyes, not knowing what was covering her hands. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the dark light, and the only emotion placed upon her was confusion when her vision was filled with straw and stone. Without moving her aching body, she just reached her hand out, and touched the straw that laid in front of her face, and felt the stone wall. Her once pale and soft hand was now covered in soot and mud. She could feel the dirt beneath her fingernails, and she tried not to outwardly voice her disgust, but her face did cringe at the feeling. Her hand trailed up the rough surface of the stone wall. Her hand lowered and she touched the same stone beneath her, under the very thin layer of straw.

Her body still ached, but with a grunt she pushed herself into sitting up. A wave of dizziness overtook her, so she placed her shoulder against the wall, leaning on it for support as her mind began to start working, filling itself with questions.

Where was she?

She turned her head and looked around now that she was in a different position. Stone, stone, more stone. Then she shifted and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went to the other end of the room, and she saw metal bars. It wasn't until she saw the iron rods, did her fear start to set in.

She was in jail.

No. Not jail. Her thoughts echoed. A dungeon.

Why was she in a dungeon? What happened? Her mind was still a blur as the questions began to flood her mind. Unable to take the questions, she willed her sore muscles to act as she lifted herself up, digging her fingers into the cracks and indents in the stone to pull herself from the straw. When she was on her feet, she pushed away from the wall. She started to sway, and placed her hand back onto the cold stone.

She used the wall for support, as she walked forward—A rattling sound echoed loudly in the room. She jumped at the noise and almost screamed in surprise. Her eyes zoomed across the room to find the source of the nose. Finding nothing, her gaze went downward. Her feet, which was now bare, had a shackle wrapped around one of her ankles. She followed the large chained links, until it connected to a metal ring placed a few feet away from her.

It was then she noticed her attire. Her school uniform was gone, replaced by a single sleeveless ratty kimono style outfit. As she rubbed her hand across the fabric, the words 'potato sack' would have been a better description of the rags she was placed in. The cloth not only was thin, but as it shifted on her skin, it caused to her feel rather itchy beneath the material.

Having taken all this in, her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips. Another wave of fear washed over her. Her hand tightened over her stomach, the rough fabric bunching up into her clinched fist. She lifted her gaze back up to the bars, and continued on her way towards them once more. Just a few steps and her feet was touching cold stone beneath them. The straw only placed in the small corner of the cell.

Her legs was able to support her well enough, with the help of the wall, even with the added weight of the chain attached to her ankle. A few more steps and she was almost at the bars—Her foot hit something and a loud bang tore through the quiet room and she flinched at the sound. She looked down, and spotted a metal bucket laying at her feet. Why was there a bucket here?

She ignored it for now and continued towards the bars. Yet after just two more steps, her foot snagged and she could go no further. She looked down at her ankle, seeing the taught chain, and she sighed. She didn't have enough length to reach the bars. She could feel her body start to shiver, and she placed her free arm around herself, and hobbled back over towards the straw. Once she was back in the corner, she curled herself up and hugged her knees that was now against her chest.

She shivered again, as the chill of the night kissed her skin and the cool moisture of the rocks lowered the temperature further, sucking what little warmth she had from her body. She stared at the bars once more, her focus on the wall across from her cell. There was a light. A very dim light, but a light none the less. It flickered out of sight, coming from down the corridor. The dancing flames flickering across the stone, tempting her. How she longed to bathe in its heat.

Where was she? How did she get here? The questions still rattled in her brain as she rocked herself back and forth. Slowly her mind tried to figure out what was happening.

That last thing she remembered, she was home. After a moment she shook her head. No, she wasn't home. She _wishes_ she was home…

She went home to take a math test, only to end up getting a D-.

Her lips curved downward into a frown at the memory. After all that hard work she put into studying for it… Math was, and will always be, her worst subject.

She went back through the well, disappointed, only to have Inuyasha bicker with her about taking too long. There was a shard rumor, and the half-demon wanted to quickly get moving, to find it before anyone (Or any_thing_) else did.

They traveled the evening, and when the sun began to set, they made camp for the night. Then—What happened after that?

They went to sleep? She shook her head. No. Something woke her up from sleep…

"_Kagome! Wake up!" _

_The young woman rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?" _

"_Demons." His voice was low, as he looked up at the sky. "Lots of 'em." He lowered his gaze back down to her and she shivered at the hard expression he was sending her. "Get your bow." _

They were ambushed…

She remembers now. They were fighting. There were so many of them. She quickly lost sight of the others during the battle and got separated. Then—She woke up here.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice, dry and cracked, whispered out his name as her arms around her legs tightened to reassure herself.

Hurry up and get here…

* * *

A loud creaking burst through her mind, snapping her out of her sleep. She jumped at the sound, and her arms instinctively curled tighter around her legs. She looked around the room, before glancing over her shoulder, towards the bars. Her eyes widened when she spotted a young woman walking into her cell. A _human_ woman.

Kagome pushed away from the wall she was leaning against. "Hel—" She winced at the sound of her voice and cleared her throat. "H-hello." She tried again, but it didn't sounding any better than before.

The woman never bothered to reply, or act like she was even there. She only crouched down, sitting a tray of food on the floor, then stood up. The woman's actions confused Kagome at first, but it wasn't until she noticed the woman walking back towards the door, leaving, that she found her voice once more. "Hey!" She reached her hand out and scrambled to her feet. She fought against her sore and weak muscles, wobbling and almost falling over a few times as she tried to go after the woman. "Wait!" She suddenly was jerked to a halt, metal biting against flesh at the rough snag and she glanced down at the chain at her foot with a growl—The sound of metal clicking together caught her attain once more and she jerked her head up in time to see the woman finish closing the door and walk past her cell, going towards the flickering light. "Don't leave!" Kagome held her hand out for her, but it was pointless. The woman was already gone, out of sight from what little view the woman had from her small prison.

Kagome released a heavy sigh and plopped down onto the cold ground in defeat. She looked over at the tray that was within arm's reach—Her stomach gurgled, and she placed her hand over her belly. Kagome looked at the food once more. A loaf of bread, and a small bite of cheese. The meal was barely enough to sustain life, but she was starving. The miko reached out to the food, but then she froze—What if it was poisoned?

She shook her head. What would be the point? They could have killed her already. Why poison her? Her mind began to fathom reasons. What if it wasn't poison, but something else to make her weak? So she wouldn't struggle against them if they wanted to… She tried not to think about it as she withdrew her hand and held it against her chest.

If they wanted her body, they could have taken that already as well.

What does her captor want? She should have been told the reason for her being her by now. They must know she is awake, why else would they send food? Why _**is **_she being fed? They must want her alive for something- but what? What could anyone possibly want from her?

Then her companions flashed in her mind. Sango, Miroku, Shippo…. Inuyasha. Were they trying to get to her friends? Did they want the jewel?

The sound of her stomach grumbling in reply cut her thoughts off and she sighed, hugging her arms around her stomach to quell the hunger. She looked at the food once more, then made a decision to turn away from it, even though she was so very hungry….

She wasn't so sure, but there was still a chance it might contain something in it. Better to be safe than sorry…

Hopefully Inuyasha will find her and take her away from here soon, if not—She glanced at the food and sighed.

Starving to death isn't exactly how she pictured leaving this world…

* * *

An hour later, (well, she guessed it was an hour, she couldn't really tell time from her current position) the woman returned. Once again Kagome tried to talk to her, but she was ignored. She went up to the woman, yet her actions caused the woman to become frightened and back away, just beyond Kagome's reach, thanks to the chain. Kagome wasn't really expecting that reaction from her, confused. Did she believe her to be dangerous? Only after Kagome backed up a safe distance and stood still, did the woman come within her range, and retrieved the tray.

The woman noticed the food was untouched, but didn't say anything. And just as swiftly as the first time, the woman left Kagome once again alone in the cell.

The miko once again found her rump placed onto the cold stone and she sighed. What is going on?

* * *

"Man I have to pee." Kagome grumbled beneath her breath. Where is the toilet?

Something came to her and the time traveler tried not to huff out in frustration. That's right, they don't have indoor plumping in this world—The future as spoiled her. At this point she was rocking back and forth, trying to keep her mind off of her overfilled bladder. For god's sake, no matter how badly she wanted to pee, she wasn't going to go in the floor. She tried not to make a face at the mere thought of it.

Man she really had to go.

They do have outhouses in this time. Someone should have come by and taken her out to go pee by now. If they were courteous enough to feed her, they should be nice enough to let her use the bathroom—Her eyes caught sight of an object laying on the floor, that she kicked over earlier.

Her mind slowly began turning as her bladder felt like it was about to burst.

In that moment, as she was just about to pee on herself, she finally understood what the bucket was for…

Her face scrunched up, and she groaned.

* * *

She was still cold. In fact, she felt even colder. She shivered, hugging herself tighter while she sat in the corner, on her straw. She felt a chilled breeze go down her body and she shivered again. She paused. Breeze? She looked around for an opening, and she didn't see anything… until she looked up.

Above her, on the wall, was a window—a bared window. Just big enough to stick your head through. She scrambled up to her feet, and reached up to it. She scrunched up her face when she could only touch the very bottom of the window. She stood upon the balls of her feet, and she could feel the fresh air, the cold touch of metal at her fingertips.

The air was cool— it was going to turn into fall soon, but Kagome didn't care. She wiggled her fingers as the fresh air hit her skin, and she took a deep breath, as if she could inhale it into her lungs just by touching it. She coughed when the foul odor of her dungeon assaulted her nose instead. The little square wasn't big enough to vent out the toxic gasses that lingered in here…

Feeling her fingers tingling with numbness, she sighed in defeat and finally lowered her arm. She hugged her cold limb to her chest to heat it up, ignoring the chill the suddenly hit her when it touched the warmer flesh of her bosom—

A jolt went through her body and she instantly jumped. This wasn't just any feeling. This feeling was something she has grown to remember, to train herself to feel whenever they were close by…

A jewel shard.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment, she realized it was getting closer. And it wasn't just one shard—no, it was many. Who has this many shards? The thought came into her mind. The only other person she knew that possessed such a large amount was—

Her heart stopped in her chest and her eyes snapped open. Her head whipped so quickly to the door, that she saw stars. Yet among her dizziness, she could never mistake his demonic figure…

"N…" Her mouth hung open and she took a step back in fear as he gazed upon her with his calculating crimson eyes. "No…" She couldn't even speak his name, for she believed if she did, this dream she has been having would become real.

For standing on the other side of the bars to her prison was the epitome of darkness and evil.

Naraku…

* * *

If you are wandering how this story came to be, well...

I had writers block, I get it sometimes. I tried whatever I could think of and nothing worked. I couldn't do anything. So I tried this exercise to get my grove back. It's a writing practice I use to do when I was younger for fun. You take the simplest thing (like a girl turning the page of a book) and just... extend it by adding as much detail as possible to it.

At the time I had this weird Kagome/Naraku thing going on. I suddenly got this idea where she was his prisoner (Not a uncommon thing on fanfic I know, but I like the idea) and I was like 'just do it- it's not going online so just ... type something!' I wrote the first scene and my writers block was cured! I wrote about 20k in two weeks on my other story and I hopefully will post another chapter on 'Land of Broken Hearts' in a few more weeks.

While I was at it I decided to finish this chapter, since my juice was flowing. Then after it was finished I was like… I should probably post this anyway XD

Let me just say I have never NEVER intended to write a Naraku/Kagome fic before. The pairing never suited me and all the stories out there just had a lot of violence in it. But I thought of a plot, it's short, and it will be very... different than the usual 'Naraku is evil and even though he kidnaps and beats Kagome up, she still falls for him.' yeah that's not going to happen.

You know me by now, I write better than that.

If I make a story, you know I do it right, I do it well, and I do it with a lot of care and thought. I always try to not let my readers down.

I will update this when I can, maybe go back to it when I'm in my blocks to help get me unstuck. So this story might be short in plot, but long in words and the most detailed of all my stories. But I got like 5 or more stories I got to update and those others take more priority.


End file.
